Tempest
by TouchofGrayce
Summary: Will Kel and Dom ever be able to get over their difficulties and be together, or will fate and the gods continue to conspire against them? I know it sounds cheesy, but please give it a chance...pretty please?
1. Prologue

The battle raged around the woman and the man, slowly but surely drawing to a close. Just as the enemy was beginning their retreat an arrow flew straight through the lines and struck the man. Down he fell, his eyes wide with surprise. "NOOOOOO!" Shouted the woman, disbelieving the reality of what had just happened to her companion. Unbelievable pain tore through her; never had the woman felt anything so intense. She ran forward and continued the fight with renewed strength. The woman attacked with all the ferocity of a summer tempest, her blade swinging mercilessly towards anyone who got in her way. Blood spattered her sweat-streaked face, yet she held her own in the fray unceasing until the last of her enemies lay dead at her feet.

Slowly, the woman hauled herself back to where her companion had fallen. A crimson rose surrounded the arrow protruding from his chest. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as the woman fell to her knees defeated. After all she had gone through, this is what had beaten her when nothing else could. She collapsed on the body at her knees, not even attempting to quell her sobs.

**A/N: If you guys like it I will continue so please R&R...psst special brownie points to whomever can guess who my two characters are first!**


	2. Chapter 1: Entr'acte

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, it is all Tamora Pierce's brain child.**

**A/N: Special thanks to Oletta who is my favorite person right now. Hope you like this everyone!**

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan yawned and stretched as she got up for the day. It was past noon, far longer than she usually slept; however, she had had a healing the previous day. Those healings often left her exhausted and hungry. Realizing the time, Kel sighed. She had hoped to be able to help with any cleanup left from the previous days battle. _Well, it's your own fault for not seeing that archer before you stood up__,_Kel scolded herself. As soon as Kel, clutching her injured side, struggled to her feet to start her morning ritual, albeit a little late, one of her oldest friends burst into the room.

Lady Yukimi, known as Yuki to her close friends, glared at Kel. "Hold it right there! You are not supposed to get out of bed until Neal checks you over one last time." Yuki stared Kel down until the larger woman caved and plopped back down on the bed with a sigh.

"I feel fine," stressed Kel, "there is no need for this fuss." Even as she said this, she felt pure exhaustion wash over her body from the minimal energy she expended in the past few minutes. "I just caught an arrow in my side, no need to act like it's the end of the world. Besides, I really am feeling much better now!" With that last sentence Kel tried to rise again only to collapse back onto the bed after standing for only seconds.

"You look like you are feeling better," commented Yuki, her eyes dancing. Kel gave in, there was nothing she could do for now, she couldn't even stand up for more than a few seconds. After a few more minutes, Neal arrived in his usual manner.

"Mindelan, I hope you know that was very stupid." Neal announced as he burst forth into the room. Neal kneeled down next to Kel's bed and prepared to examine her recent injury. The wound had been only partially healed due to the large number of hurts acquired by the fighting force.

"Isn't this a pleasant greeting Meathead? Instead of concerned remarks asking about how I feel, I get a lecture on my stupidity." Kel grimaced as Neal prodded the wound. Dark green fire shone around his hands as he applied more healing to Kel's side.

"That should do it," Neal stated optimistically, letting the magic fade from his hands. "Now Kel, you won't like it but you aren't allowed to do any strenuous exercise for a few days. I will have to clear you before you are allowed to go back onto active duty." Kel groaned. This was the last thing she wanted to hear. "I don't want to hear it. You were stupid and now you must pay the price." Neal said forcefully as he prepared to leave the room. "Yuki, are you staying with Kel?"

"Yes." Yuki stated simply, bidding her husband farewell as he left the room. "Now," she turned on Kel. "It's time for you to get something to eat, and if you can manage to stay awake, I just might let you get out of bed for a little while." Yuki's eyes twinkled; she was obviously enjoying playing nursemaid to her old friend.

Kel wrinkled her nose at the prospect of being forced to spend the rest of the day in bed. _At least there are none of Neal's nasty teas to drink_, Keladry thought optimistically. However, just as she began to feel relieved at the prospect of not having to drink any of his vile concoctions, Yuki produced a tea mixture. "I almost forgot, Neal told me to give you this after you finish eating." Kel groaned, just when she had thought that she was going to get off without tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Yamani woman sighed as she watched Keladry sleep. The knight needed her rest, even if she didn't want it. She was constantly bombarded with complaints and quarrels of the refugees of New Hope. Yuki could only hope that this wasn't stretching Kel's limits as a person. It takes a great deal of patience and perseverance to do what must be done in a refugee camp.

Quietly, Yuki left the room to give Kel some privacy as she slept. Yuki's husband, Neal, had told her that the tea would make Kel sleep for the rest of the day to help her recover as he worked on his other patients. As she went to go find her husband, Yuki was accosted by Neal's cousin, Dom.

"I heard Kel was injured. Will she be alright?" Dom demanded, gripping her arm tightly. Looking into his deep blue eyes she saw frantic worry for the Lady Knight.

"Don't worry," Yuki replied calmly. "Everything will just fine. She's sleeping now so don't go barging into her room and interrupting her much needed rest."

"Thank the gods!" Dom sighed with relief. He released her arm, his entire body sagging with relief. Yuki studied him carefully. She thought she had detected more than just concern for a friend in his manner.

"Dom, when did you happen to join us here in New Hope?" Neal inquired as he strolled up to his wife and cousin.

"Sir Meathead, good to see you! We got in about half an hour ago, milord sent a couple squads here to take a breather from the larger battles." Dom answered enthusiastically. "I heard our Lady Knight got herself injured yesterday. Your lovely wife assures me that she will be up and at 'em in no time." None of his previous distress was evident as he talked to his cousin about their friend's misfortune.

Neal shot a glare at his cousin for the use of his dreaded nickname. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Yuki interrupted him. "Do you know where you are staying? Neal can have Tobe show you where to go."

"We already got our rooming assignments from the clerks. I just came looking for my dear old cousin." Switching his gaze back to Neal. "Care to show me that you haven't lost all of your knightly skills by tended the ill?" Dom challenged playfully.

"Alas, I cannot at the moment, perhaps some other time. I must return to my assistants before they begin to miss me too much. They don't like it when I am gone, they pine." Neal replied loftily. "However, in a few days I may be able to escape for a sufficient amount of time."

"You just want time to practice." Dom accused laughingly as he turned and began to walk away towards the barracks. Neal threw his hands up in the air and stormed away. Yuki no longer attempting to conceal her emotions giggled at her husband's antics as she walked back to Kel's room to check on her patient.

**A/N: Sorry again it took so long to update! I'll try to do better I promise! Hope this satisfies you for now. TouchofGrayce**


	3. Secrets and Suspicions

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and to all of you who reviewed I hope you like this new chapter!  
>Disclaimer: You know the drill anything recognizable I don't own. <strong>

Two squads from the Third Company rode through the main gate of New Hope. Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle sighed as he walked his mount through the gate; it was good to be surrounded by solid walls again, especially since the Scanran War was still going strong. Glancing around he saw a man that looked like a clerk come to greet him and his men.

"Greetings! The Lady Knight had informed me that you were to be expected. Which one of you is Sergeant Domitan?" Dom raised his hand. "Allow me to show you and your men to where you will be staying while you are with us. " The clerk bowed and turned, not waiting to see if the men followed. Dom was curious as to why he had not seen Kel yet. Usually, she was the first one to greet newcomers in New Hope.

"Where is our fearless leader? Surely she wouldn't miss greeting some old friends." Dom inquired.

"The Lady Knight took an arrow to her side yesterday during an attack on the camp. She is recovering in her rooms." The clerk replied calmly. Dom, however, was anything but calm. He was rather distressed by the news, but tried not to show it. "Here are the rooms for you and your men. Please have everyone come to myself or one of the other clerks after you are settled to sign up for chores." With that the clerk left the men of the King's Own in peace.

Dom claimed a room for himself and quickly unpacked a few of his belongings. He then strode out of the room to find news of Kel. He was nearly frantic with worry when he spotted his cousin's wife, Yuki. "I heard Kel was injured. Will she be alright?" Dom demanded. His concern for Kel frightened him. Dom was terrified that she had gotten herself a severe injury.

"Don't worry," Yuki replied calmly. "Everything will just fine. She's sleeping now so don't go barging into her room and interrupting her much needed rest."

"Thank the gods!" Dom sighed with relief. He relaxed knowing Kel was fine, but his thoughts still troubled him. _Why do you let yourself care so much? It's not like she even thinks about you __**that**__ way._ Dom had been thinking about Kel in **that** way ever since their foray into Scanran territory. At least, that was when he began to acknowledge that he felt something for her other than friendship. The more he thought about it the more sure he became that he had felt something more than friendship towards Kel for a few years.

Dom's dear old cousin walked up soon after his brief exchange with Yuki. They bantered with each other, Dom trying to appear nonchalant about Kel's recent injury and taking his mind off of it by challenging his cousin to a practice bout. As he walked away from his cousin his smile faded and he began brooding again over Kel's injury.

Wolset appeared in front of him suddenly. "Brooding isn't good for the health." He remarked solemnly. "What's up, Sarge? Our Lady Knight isn't gravely injured is she?" His concern was evident.

"No, don't worry, I was assured by my cousin and his wife that Kel will be just fine. I was just mulling things over in my mind."

"Whatever you say, Sarge." With that Wolset left Dom to his thoughts. Dom tried to clear his head of Kel, but it wasn't working. No matter how he tried he couldn't get the thought of Kel in her injured state out of his mind. Dom climbed up the staircase leading to the top of the wall enveloped in thought. Hours passed as Dom stared of into the distance trying to sort out his feelings.

"Um, Sergeant Domitan?" Dom turned to see Kel's boy Tobe speaking to him. "Neal wanted me to tell you to come to the mess hall if you want supper."

Dom sighed, "Let my cousin know that I will be there soon." After Tobe left Dom walked down the staircase and started toward the mess hall. Peaking in he noticed Neal's wife was in sitting with her husband. Impulsively, Dom decided to turn around and head straight to headquarters. When he stepped into the building he walked quietly, trying not to disturb Kel, or alert anyone else of his presence. Dom was determined, he just had to see Kel himself before he would be convince that she was alright. Dom opened her door slowly. He slipped into her room and closed the door behind him.

Looking around Dom spotted Kel's sleeping form lying on her bed. Her hair was tousled from sleep. She looked much more peaceful than she ever did when she was awake. Dom slowly approached her sleeping form, not wanting to disturb her. He kneeled next to her bed and touched her cheek gently.

"You know it wasn't nice of you to great me this way," Dom whispered, attempting to scold Kel. "I would have much rather seen you up and about instead of having to sneak in here to see you. Although I can't say I mind too much, you aren't so guarded in your sleep. It helps me understand you." Dom smiled tenderly, it was good to tell Kel this, even if she was asleep and would have no recollection of it in the morning. Kel sighed and leaned her face into Dom's hand. As he gently removed his hand from her cheek, Dom stood up, then snuck out of her room, leaving Kel to sleep in peace.

XXXXXXXX

Neal saw his cousin enter the mess hall later than most everyone else. When Dom sat next to him after he had gotten his food, Neal surveyed him suspiciously. Something was up with his cousin and Neal was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"So, cousin, did you do anything interesting these past few hours? From what I hear all you did was stand up on the wall." Needled Neal, intending to provoke something out of his cousin with his wit or lack there of. "Planning on taking on all the Scanrans who dare come near our peaceful home? I do hope you intended on leaving some for Kel, you know how good she is at protecting us all."

Dom grinned, "I wouldn't dare, she would most likely thump me on the head and tell me what an idiot I'd been, taking on the Scanrans alone. You know Mother."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of dear old Mother, good to know you still have your senses about you." Neal responded teasingly. Unfortunately for Neal, he wasn't getting anything in the way of information about his cousin's dour mood. "So, no special reason for you to be up on the wall for hours?" He asked all too innocently.

Dom laughed, "Maybe I was just admiring the view, it's not bad. Especially since it makes it harder for the Scanrans to sneak up on you."

"That it does, cousin." Neal said effectively ending the conversation. He was frustrated, his cousin was evading his every attempt to wrest information from him. "Well, I'll see you later Dom, some of us need our beauty sleep if we are to be up and ready for another day in the life of a healer."

"G'night," replied Dom, pausing for a second. "By the by, I don't believe beauty sleep will do you much good, Meathead. There is only so much rest can do to help."

"Well then, it must run in the family, I hadn't planned on telling you, but you do like you are much in the need of some beauty rest yourself." With that remark Neal marched off, not giving his cousin time to come up with a decent comeback.

_That's it, I'm going to figure out what has Dom so on edge if it is the last thing I do,_ he promised to himself. Neal walked into the rooms in a sour mood, much like a little boy who didn't get a sweet. He remembered that Yuki would be staying with Kel tonight and his mood blackened even more. Ever since they had been married, both had disliked staying apart. He despised it even more so now because they had recently found out that Yuki was pregnant.

Neal sighed to himself as he did his usual nighttime routine. All he really needed now was some rest and relaxation. Maybe then he would figure out what Dom was keeping from him.

**A/N: What do you think of that little bit of information, huh? Also, what do you think about Dom and his little creeperness? See y'all next time! TouchofGrayce**


	4. Awakening

**A/N: Well, I posted...Sorry for taking so long, not completely happy with this chapter or the title of this chapter, but that's just cuz it's not to the interesting stuff yet. Just NaNoWriMo. As per usual I don't own this world and stuff, everything goes to Tamora Pierce.**_  
><em>

_Kel was standing alone I the woods outside of New Hope. Sun was streaming through the leaves, warming Kel as well as bringing the look of a stained glass window to the landscape. She heard someone approach her and spun quickly her sword drawn. _

"_Oh," she said obviously surprised when she saw who it was that had come upon her. "Sorry about that." Kel grinned, "Nice to see you, Dom". _

_Dom moved closer and lifted his hand up to gently cup her face, Kel sighed and leaned into it. "You know it wasn't nice of you to greet me this way." Dom scolded. "I would have much rather seen you up and about instead of having to sneak in here to see you." This confused Kel, she tried to respond but found that she was unable to speak, which was odd, since she had had no trouble earlier. "Although I can't say I mind too much, you aren't so guarded in you sleep. It helps me understand you." Kel was even more confused, she tried to tell him she was awake, but her voice wasn't working._

_Slowly, Dom dropped his hand from her face and turned to walk away. Kel watched him walk away, perplexed by this peculiar conversation._

XXXXXXXX

Kel was still drowsy when she finally did wake up. Yawning and stretching she sat up, glad that she no longer felt any pain in her side. Grinning she turned to see Yuki entering the room with a tray of food.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. I was wondering when you would, you're usually up with the sun." Yuki teased and set down the food. "I would suggest you hurry up and get ready, your refugees are worried, they are incessantly pestering Neal and I about your well-being." Yuki turned and left the room to allow Kel some privacy as she prepared for the day.

Kel scarfed down her food, and rushed to get ready. Yuki's comment made her worry. She was simply positive that something terrible must have happened while she was out of commission. Kel walked out of the building and was greeted by the cheers of everyone in New Hope. Taken aback by the warm greeting she received, Kel stopped, blushing slightly when she noticed Dom standing among the crowd. Her gaze lingered on his face momentarily before she turned to address her people.

"Nice to know that you all missed me." Kel said trying to keep the laughter out of her voice while glancing around the crowd with a wide smile on her face. "I'm just fine as you all can see, thanks to our wonderful healer. If you guys have anything you need to discuss I am now ready for it, as usual. Now be about your business, I sure hope this camp hasn't gone to the dogs in the two days I was out of commission."

"Never!" One man shouted from the mass before her. Kel grinned at that remark.

"Now, I am sure you all have something important to do when not looking after your commander." Kel said, she didn't enjoy being surrounded by so many people. It made her nervous.

The crowd dispersed after she finished talking, going to do whatever they usually do during the week. Dom walked up to Kel, greeting her.

"Dom! It's good to see you!" Kel smiled warmly at her long-time friend and crush. "When did you guys get in? The message I received didn't specify when you guys would arrive – damn it! I forgot to tell Neal and Merric you guys were coming didn't I."

"That's all right, Meathead got along just fine," Dom smiled, his sapphire blue eyes conveyed only a fraction of the worry he actually felt. Kel, however, took what she saw in his eyes as only the concern a friend might show. "Well, with one or two of his famous tantrums. It was fun."

"Nothing more than what I expected from Meathead. Nobody tried to kill him while I was out did they?" Kel asked jokingly, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Not yet, but if they had to deal with him for one more day, it may have happened." Dom replied, smiling, if possible, even wider. His eyes twinkled merrily with withheld laughter

"Speaking of the devil, where is he? Not that I'm looking forward to getting any more to that lecture about keeping myself." Kel said glancing around to avoid staring to deeply into Dom's gorgeous eyes. "Hopefully I'll get to avoid it." Kel added optimistically.

"Why would you want to see him when you've got me?" Dom laughed. "He's in the healer's quarters. I wouldn't count on being able to avoid one of his lectures, with the way he's been carrying on I expect that you're in for it."

Kel sighed, "I guess so. Well, I must make sure that New Hope hasn't completely gone to the dogs while I was out, so we can catch up later?"

"Sure, I'll see you later Kel." Dom watched as Kel walked right back into the building she had just exited to get to work on the multitude of reports that awaited her.

XXXXXXXX

Dom sighed as he walked away from Kel. He had wanted to talk to her more, but things got in the way. He was glad that she was better now. Neal had done a good job of patching her up, but Dom still wished that there wasn't a need for it. Unreasonable as it may seem, he didn't like the thought of Kel endangering herself, even though he knew perfectly well that she could defend herself. She was a knight! She didn't need him worrying over her every time she went into battle or was mildly injured.

Dom wandered through the camp, not really sure where he was headed until he found himself outside of the healer's quarters. Sighing he walked in to find Neal sitting with his feet up on his desk.

"I _was_ trying to take a nap, whoever you are." Neal said irritably, not opening his eyes.

"Is that any way to great your cousin?"

"Oh, it's you." Neal cracked one eye open. "What do you want?"

"Do I have to have a reason to come and see my cousin at work?" Dom asked innocently.

"Lately, I'm beginning to think you do." Neal responded quite seriously to his cousin's banter. "I also have a feeling that reason has to do with a certain someone we know."

"I have no idea what you are talking about cousin, but whatever is going on in that delusional brain of yours I'm happy to stay out of." Dom stated calmly, nothing in his face betrayed what was really going on in his mind. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Neal was talking about, but refused to acknowledge it to his cousin.

"Whatever you say, Dom." Neal sighed. "Well then, if that isn't what you're here for then what is it?"

"Just thought I'd pop in and see what you were up to and if you up for a friendly sparing match to see if you haven't lost all of your training, healer that you are." Dom challenged, grinning, knowing he had succeeded in distracted his cousin from the way this conversation might have gone.

"Now?" Neal exclaimed, exasperated. "Can't you see I've got work to do?"

"So you call napping work now do you?" Said Dom, still determined to make this a light-hearted conversation.

"Shut it." Neal said shortly. "I've hardly had any time to relax these past few days since Kel's been out of commission, so if you don't mind. I fully intend to take a nap right now unless you happen to have some sort of injury or illness that needs attending to."

"All right, all right," Dom shook his head and turned to go. "I can see that I'm not wanted, I'll leave you to your sleep." He left the room and spontaneously decided that he would see if Kel wanted to head on over to the mess hall with him for lunch.

It didn't take him long to walk the short distance between the healer's quarters and the building Kel's office and rooms were in. He walked casually through the front door and down the hallway before stopping in front of Kel's room when he heard voices. He had just decided to leave when he heard Kel speaking. Curious, he ended up staying to listen after all.

"-it was so odd!" Kel mentioned to whomever was in the room with her. "In my dream he was saying the strangest things, Yuki. I know dreams don't usually make much sense, but this one didn't make any sense. It was down right weird."

"Kel, I wouldn't think too much of it, after all it was just a dream." Yuki responded, trying not to let Kel to read too much into this.

"But Dom was saying things that didn't make sense, such as the fact that I'm not as guarded in my sleep!" Kel said a little too loudly.

Dom's eyes widened, his handsome face drained of color as he realized what she was talking about. He quickly stole out of the building, desperate to get away from her. _You don't think she? No, she couldn't, she was fast asleep, there is no way she could know that I came to see her last night!_ Dom's mind was racing; he couldn't believe that Kel had some sort of dream involving what he had whispered to her while she was sleeping.

Desperate for some time to think by himself, he saddled his horse and went for a ride out into the woods surrounding New Hope, ignoring the offers for an armed escort.

**A/N: What did you think? I had the beginning in mind when I wrote Dom's creeperness. Please don't kill me for not updating in a while? Please? Is it too much to ask you to review as well? Remember if I die you don't get to know how it ends...and the next chapter has action in it! Oh and if you are wondering why I am not posting, check my profile, which I know none of you did during the month of November. Till next time TouchofGrayce**


	5. Avoidance

**A/N: Well here it is, the next chapter. You know the drill anything recognizable belongs to the genius that is Tamora Pierce.**

After addressing her people at, Kel got to work on the reports that lay stacked on her desk. She still didn't have her full energy level back, so sitting at the table reading report after report seemed like a very taxing job.

About half an hour after she had begun going over the reports Neal and Merric had left for her, Yuki walked into Kel's office. She came bearing a tray with green tea, a drink Kel had learned to love during her time in the Yamani Isles.

"I thought you might want a little something to help keep you awake while going through those reports." Yuki said, knowing how tedious Kel found that task.

"Thank you." Kel smiled up at her. "Come, stay with me for a little while, I need to get my mind off of these dull reports or I'll go insane."

"Of course." Yuki said, happy to be of service to her dear friend. "I suppose you realized now that Dom and the Third Company are hear. I did see you talking with him earlier."

Kel blushed furiously, "Yes, we talked for a little while. But it wasn't about anything important." Kel responded, trying to keep emotion out of her face, but because she was blushing was highly unsuccessful. "Yuki, just because I told you how I feel for him doesn't mean you get to use it every time we speak of him!"

"I didn't say anything on the subject, you came up with that all on your own," Yuki countered. Her eyes danced with mirth as she regarded Kel's obvious discomfort with the way the conversation was going.

"Speaking of him, you were mumbling his name a lot in your sleep last night when I came back after dinner. Dreaming of the Sergeant were you?"

If possible Kel's face turned even redder. "Um, perhaps." Was all Kel responded could think to say. "If you must know, I did have a dream about him that I remember, but if was very odd."

Yuki looked at Kel expectantly until she continued to explain the dream. "Well, he and I were standing in the woods outside of New Hope and, well, he started saying weird things. It was one of the oddest dreams I have ever had."

"Kel," Yuki said impatiently. "It was just a dream."

"But it was so odd!" Kel blurted. "In my dream he was saying the strangest things, Yuki. I know dreams don't usually make much sense, but this one didn't make any sense. It was down right weird.'

"Kel, I wouldn't think much of it, after all it was just a dream." Yuki responded attempting to talk some reason into her friend. "But Dom was saying things that didn't make sense, such as the fact that I'm not as guarded in my sleep!" Kel said quite loudly. "Oh never mind. I guess you are right. It is just a dream after all. I just didn't want to believe it. You know me, always in love with the man I can never have." She sighed, smiling sadly to herself. She rested her chin on her

hands staring dejectedly of into space.

Yuki stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kel-"

"No, no. I will not wallow in self-pity. It is not me." Kel said stubbornly. Shaking her head at herself. "I should get back to these papers."

"It's almost lunchtime!" Yuki protested, not wanting to leave Kel alone.

"I'll grab a bite later, remember I just ate an hour or so ago."

"If you say so," Yuki looked doubtful. In the end she had no choice but to leave Kel alone to the pile of reports.

XXXXXXXX

Dom rode briskly through the gate. The only weapon he had on his person was a small dagger he carried everywhere. It had been a present from Kel last year during Midwinter. It was quite plain except for three small blue crystals in the hilt. Crystals the same color as his eyes.

He trotted along a game trail, not really paying attention to where he was going. He let his mind wander to what he had overheard from Kel and Yuki's conversation. Soon enough, he was in completely unfamiliar territory. The trees were becoming increasingly close together. Confused, he stopped and glanced at his surroundings.

The pine trees were very still, not a breath of wind disturbed the branches. Dom felt that there was something wrong but he couldn't quite identify it. As he prepared to turn around and go back to New Hope he realized what he found odd. It was the utter silence that enveloped him. There wasn't even the sound of birds ﬂitting through the trees.

Freezing where he stood, he scanned his surroundings, waiting for those who were hiding in the woods to show themselves. He gripped his dagger mentally cursing himself for not arming himself with anything more substantial.

Suddenly, six ragged men materialized surrounding him. Their clothes were torn and coated in grime. They all had scraggly beards that were filled with snarls. All of the bandits looked as if they hadn't had a proper meal in months.

One of them, who appeared to be the ringleader, stepped forward with a cruel smirk on his face as he stepped in front of his comrades.

XXXXXXXX

Kel attempted to finish reading the reports she had left to look over, but found that she couldn't concentrate. She tried to keep at it for thirty minutes before she became completely fed up with it.

Frustrated, she stood up and marched out of the building, not stopping until she reached the stable. Once at the stable she went to Hoshi's stall and saddled her. She found her bow and quiver full of arrows hanging on the corner of one of the stalls. On an impulse she grabbed it, it was still dangerous to go outside of New Hope without any weapons.

As Kel started to lead Hoshi out of the stable, she stopped abruptly at the doorway. In the middle of the doorway was Neal, standing there with his hands on his hips.

"There is no way in any realm, mortal, divine or dead, I am letting you go out there on your own," Neal told her. "I just patched you up! I don't want to have to do it again!"

"It's just a quick ride! What can happen?"

"I don't care what you say, I am going with you." He said stubbornly with his arms crossed over his chest and a fierce glare.

"Alright, alright," Kel sighed, not wanting to get into an argument with Neal that she knew she would lose. It took only a few minutes for Neal to saddle his horse, he had already sent Tobe to get his sword and Kel's glaive. It wasn't long before they were armed and ready to go for a ride outside of New Hope.

Passing through the gate, Kel glanced around at the faint trails that led through the woods surrounding New Hope. Noticing hoof-prints in the dirt of one of the less travelled trails she paused before the gate closed. Turning to one of the men closing it she asked, "Who was the last person to leave?" That soldier had a crescent shaped scar just behind his left ear. Kel noticed it as he turned to look at her, just barely visible underneath his brown curls.

"T' wasn't more'n fifteen minutes, Lady Knight." The soldier replied steadily, "Twas the sergeant, oh what's 'is name, ya know him. " He jerked his head at Neal who was waiting impatiently only a few feet away. "Yer friend over there, his cousin I heard."

"Dom?" She asked wondering why on earth he would have gone out for a ride completely on his own.

"That's the one, him." He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun blazing overhead.

"Thank you, soldier." Neal said, eager to end this conversation. Turning to Kel he pressed her into leaving. "Shall we go? Maybe we will be able to find my dear cousin and whatever mischief he has gotten himself into."

Kel shook her head at his insolence, but agreed to follow the tracks that Dom had made. She knew as well as anyone that it was dangerous to leave camp alone. Even though she had hoped to be able to have some time alone riding, thinking back on it she knew that it was a terrible idea. What could make both of them do something so unbelievably stupid?

Leaving her personal thoughts aside she followed Neal down the faint trail left by Dom. They rode in silence for a few minutes before Neal spoke up.

"So, Kel," he said abruptly. "Any special reason you wanted to go for a ride all by yourself like my dearest cousin seems to have done?"

Kel's face was expressionless as she responded to his prying nature. "Not particularly Neal. I just thought it would be nice. Maybe to clear my head." She turned and shifted the topic of conversation to something else. "Never mind why I wanted to go for a ride. What about you Neal? Anything interesting happen lately in your life?"

"Oh, not too much. Same old stuff, heal one man's broken toe, keep my best friend from dying, that sort of thing." Neal remarked flippantly.

"Weren't you supposed to do something about your insolence whilst we were in _page_ training Sir Nealan." Kel said glancing at her riding companion with one eyebrow raised before turning her focus back to the path ahead of them.

"Mother, you of all people should know that not even the Stump could bre-"

Kel cut him off abruptly, motioning for him to be quiet. "Shh, I think I heard something." Cautiously moving forward she heard voices ahead. She gripped her glaive and signaled for Neal to follow her towards the sound.

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long, I could bore yo with a list of excuses but that would just be pointless. Hope you liked it. Same old spiel, read and review.**


End file.
